In apparatus for generating hydrogen and oxygen through an electrolysis using water, an electrode plate is installed for electrolyzing water and generating a mixed gas of hydrogen and oxygen which are a non-pollution energy source. At this time, the molecular ratio of hydrogen and oxygen generated by means of an electrolyte plate is 2:1, and as shown in FIG. 1, hydrogen is generated on the surface of a negative electrode plate in an air bubble form, and oxygen is generated on the surface of a positive electrode plate in an air bubble form. The electrode plate which is used for the electrolysis of water is manufactured by coating platinum on the surface of a stainless steel.
The hydrogen and oxygen generated through electrolysis with the help of an electrolyte plate are mixed and become a mixed gas which can be combusted. A certain pollutant does not occur in the course of,combustion, so it tends to be a new energy source.
In case of an electrolyte plate formed of stainless or a platinum-coated stainless, the amount of hydrogen and oxygen is small as compared to an electric energy, so it is needed to burn by mixing an auxiliary fuel such as propane gas to hydrogen and oxygen. Therefore, economic efficiency is bad.
Since the surface of an electrode plate slowly decomposes and melts in the course of electrolysis, it is needed to exchange an electrolyte plate after a few hundreds of time pass.